Transformation
by AMMiss
Summary: On a solo mission, an odd thing happens to Lucy. A transformation that is. Let's see what adventures she'll have, shall we?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

My eyes start to droop as I read the last few words of the small text in the mini hand size book. Said book slips out of my hands as my eyes glue shut, my breathing slows down and my mind's thought's turn fuzzy and disoriented. My body relaxes and goes slack as a warm buzz connects my heart and head. Some odd feelings happen in my ligaments and I speedily move my whole body around to make the small growth pains go away; I stretch my legs as bone, muscle and joint pop and snap dully as if they are adjusting to a new form. I stretch my arms out as they do the same and roll my shoulders and arch my back as something connected between the two stretches out to its full length, flexing and rolling itself as it retracts to my back. I open and close my hands as if I'm clawing something like an animal; I do the same process with my feet as I roll my ankles and curl my toes and feet.

Its only then that I start to feel a noticeable difference such as; my nails feeling as though they are being massaged on both my feet and hands. That rolling pressure grows and spreads all along my body as I start to feel my organs twist and contract. My face starts to have an irritable itch all over that makes me want to scratch it bloody but when I try to bring my hands up to relieve the itch, my muscles and bones protest and creak as though I'm using my arms wrong. Straining to crack open even an eyelid proved futile but that has even more results that my arms.

As my being, senses, and nerves reconnect my hearing goes from a buzzing ring to an overwhelming loudness, then back to a deadly silence before going back to that unbearable level of unknown, never noticed before noises before going down to the nerve wrecking silence. My nose's and mouth's irritable itch starts to grow; my jaw starts to grow and lengthen out like a yawn that people do when the air pressure changes, my nose starts to catch all sorts of unbelievable and unthinkable smells from the area around my small 'camp'. I finally open my eyes as one pair of eyelids go up and down and the other pair goes left and right. I look down at my hands and see my human hands for a second before they fade out to reveal small scaled paws with mixes of blue and night blue scales on the back and palms of my paws that blend into a deep earth orange from the bottom joints of my fingers to the nails—er, well now _claws_—that are turning from a pale pink to a brown.

My eyes start to blur in and out of focus as all my senses settle on an uncomfortable level. I skim my tongue over my now needle sharp teeth and I find myself genially surprised to find that my tongue isn't cut and bleeding from my new teeth. I take a deep breath in and let it out as I close my eyes, curl up and find myself levitating above my bed in a fetal position, with a tail.

A warm, sleepy sensation rolls over me as the hand book that I was reading just moments or minutes or hours ago, floated across from my curled up figure, as the last few lines recite like a mantra in my head, seeming to echo in my bones and ears and mind as well as the general camping area. I let out a sigh from my nostrils, that I know in some odd intuition come out as a puff of smoke, and drift to sleep with ease.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so;

Regular speech = "..."

Thoughts = _Italic_

Lucy's Speech = '_Italic_'

1) There's an author's note at the bottom!

* * *

_Previously;_

_A warm, sleepy sensation rolls over me as the hand book that I was reading just moment or minutes or hours ago, floated across my curled up figure, as the last few lines recite like a mantra in my head, seeming to echo in my bones and ears and mind as well as the general camping area. I let out a sigh from my nostrils, that I know come out as a puff of smoke, and drift to sleep with ease._

* * *

Lucy's POV

Well, sleeping would be the case if somebody hadn't shot a missile magic at the book, utterly destroying it, causing the sphere that the book and I were in to blink out of existence. With a squeaking chirp of surprise and fear I start to fall, paws first, down onto my make-shift bed until somebody catches me with a hand on my underbelly.

I take a deep breath in and stay still as this stranger lifts me higher. A pale face with a long, pointed nose comes into focus, I blink my eyes a few times before I see a metal piece on the man's chin and glasses with green lenses covering his eyes. The man's hair is black stubble surrounding a blonde wild Mohawk and even crazier eye brows. "Brain, is this the result of that magic that we were sensing a while ago?" The man asked.

"Indeed it is, Racer." A man's deep voice rings out in the small clearing. I twist my head around to see 5 other people and a large snake in the clearing along with this 'Racer' fellow. A woman with short white hair in a feathered outfit walks over to my suitcase and starts rummaging through it as Racer spins me around for the other 4 to inspect.

"I wonder what sex it is. Yes!" A man with orange long hair and an oddly formed face said.

"Her name is Lucy Heartfilia." The white hair woman answered as she walked over to a dark skinned man with white hair and a staff, my wallet in her hand. "She's 17 years old, lives in Mangolia and is a guild Wizard. Question of the sex answered."

"But question of the guild is not." A man with black messy hair on top and white straight hair on bottom said.

"True. I'm going to burn her wallet, no sense in people festering over her 'disappearance'." The woman said as she brings out a lighter and lights it up.

'_Don't you dare, lady!'_ "Nnnuooooooo..." I cried out in both mind and voice as I reach my paws out towards my wallet and ID card.

"Did you just hear that?" A man with red hair asked as he and the purple snake looked at me with glinting eyes.

"Angel put the lighter near the wallet again." The black and white haired man orders as they all look at me.

"Nnnuooooooo..." I cried out in a higher pitched tone as my ears perk towards the lighter that is lite and dangerously close to my wallet. '_Jerks! Quit doing that! I don't want my wallet and ID to be burned~!'_ I complained in my mind.

"Huh, so she can talk." 'Angel' comments as she puts her lighter away and tosses my wallet carelessly to the ground. A small predatory growl comes from the tiny depths of my throat.

"Of course she can, she just can't form the words at the moment." The red haired man and the purple snake come closer as the red-haired fingered something on my left ear. "Check this out. Looks like Fairy Tail's guild mark."

"So this ear cuff is the proof that she's a Fairy Tail Wizard?" Racer asked as he inspects my ear cuff while covering my eyes with his gloved hand to get a better look. I lift up my lip as I grind my teeth quietly. "Well, Wizard of sorts."

'_I am taking that insult to heart!_' I chirped as a small growl rumbles through my teeth.

"Question of guild, answered." The dark skinned man said.

'_Let me go, I want to get away from you guys!_' I whined in my head as I struggled with wings and clawed ligaments to get out of Racer's hold.

"Aw, she's trying to climb out of my hands. But you can't get out, your claws can't get me, so you can't get out." He coos.

'_But my tail can, you jackass!' _I think cruelly to myself as my tail acts like a whip and hits Racer in the stomach with lots of unknown and unbridled strength.

"Nuoh!" Racer said as he drops me to double over.

I squeak as the red-haired man bursts into laughter. "Pfft Wahahahaha!"

I spread out my wings and start to slowly glide to the ground as some sort of tiny spells keep the wind under my wings. '_I can glide! I'm happy with this development!_' I chimed enthusiastically as the ground gets closer and closer.

"Yeah, but your with us now." The red-haired said as the purple snake's tail flicks me into the red head's hands. He grabs my tail and bottom legs with one hand and has his other hand under my arms to where I can't use them to get out of his hold.

'_Aw come on! You said it yourself that I have my Fairy Tail sign as an ear cuff so why can't you let me go back to my guild!_' I whine in my head as my real voice makes whines and squeals that are a bit unbearable to some of the people in the clearing.

"We're just like that and besides your guild would want a Wizard not a tiny drake." The man said.

'..._Meanie.' _I grumble inside and outside of my head.

"Plus your pet of the Oracion Seis now." The red head adds.

'_-ASSHOLE!_' I holler inside my head as I feel something rapidly building up in the pit of my chest. In one breath, I release the fire in me that shoots towards the black and white haired man. It somehow in some odd way moves around the man.

"Cobra," The man starts. I could feel 'Cobra' stiffen slightly while I smell, what I can assume to be nervousness from the 4 around them. "Are you trying to get even with me?"

"In a way, yes." Cobra answered. A strange magical atmosphere surges around the black and white haired man before suddenly Cobra dodges some invisible slash that cuts a branch above us two before the ground beneath him uplifts by some crumbled dirt (AN: Hot Eye is not the cause of that) causing him to stumble backward, trip over some roots and drop me. "GAH-uh-wah!" He goes as he tumbles down.

"You were saying?" The assaulter smugly said as he puts his hands on his hips.

"Another point on the score board for Midnight, which makes the game 288/92." Angel comments as the other 2 nod in agreement.

'_Do you have a rivalry or something?_' I asked Cobra as I've gotten the clear hint that he's the only one who can hear my thoughts.

"In a way yes." Cobra answered before relaying the question to the other quizzical 6 (AN: can't forget the snake otherwise you'll forget the drake!).

'_Then keep it to yourselves and don't add me into the crossfire!_' I snapped as I trotted away from him only to be uplifted again by 'Midnight'. '_Would people quit man-handling me!_' I growled before Midnight's hand casts a sleep spell that I catch from the corner of my eye. '_DON'T YOU...dare-._' I start as I fall asleep but not before I feel myself being uplifted and dangling on somebody's shoulder.

* * *

_So this is the Oracion Seis before the Nirvana ark but somehow a bit after the Love and Lucky gig, just to clarify._


	3. Chapter 3

So confusion does not ensue;

Regular speech = "..."

Thoughts = _Italic_

Lucy's Speech = '_Italic_'

Writing = *_Italic*_

Different Rooms Same Times = **BOLD**

The dots that are lined up horizontally somewhere in this chapter, are words that are me just being lazy so I didn't have to repeat a conversation again.

Author's note at bottom of chapter

* * *

_Previously;_

'Then keep it to yourselves and don't add me into the crossfire!' _I snapped as I trotted away from him only to be uplifted again by 'Midnight'._ 'Would people quit man handling me!' _I growled before Midnight's hand casts a sleep spell that I catch in the corner of my eye. _'DON'T YOU...dare-.' _I start as I fall asleep but not before I feel myself being uplifted and dangling on somebody's shoulder._

* * *

Sometime later in an Unknown Fortress in some part of Fiore

Lucy's POV

I find myself listening to the soft, yet deafening loud crackling of a fire and the soft breathing of someone in the room. I open my drowsy eyes and watch the embers and flames of the fire before looking away and clumsily getting up on my four legs. I stared at what seemed to be a mirror as I wait patiently for my eyes to clear from the fire light imprint that I brought upon myself. I find myself, seconds later, staring at a small dragon with blue and earth orange scales and plates. The wings are folded down on the back as I just stare at my reflection like one of those puppies staring into a mirror for the first time. I stumble awkwardly forward as I get to the edge of the red plush cushion that is my acting bed as I get closer to get a better look at the new 'me'.

'_Okay, walking on four legs is going to take some time getting used to._' I noted to myself as I awkwardly slip and slide on the cobbled floor.

I finally make it to the mirror and inspected the small, gold and silver ear cuff that has a pink Fairy Tail sign on the white marble designed in the earpiece. I turn to the side and somehow, shakily unfold and open my wings with some unknown muscles of mine, my tail swishes side to side as I try to familiarize myself to the nerve feelings.

'_Having wings and a tail, might be longer.'_ Cobra chuckles from his table, causing me to look at him from his spot behind me where he's seated at a tall; in my perspective, table with his white trench coat off and draped on the chair next to him. I notice even from my short stature that there are piles of books on the table; one is already open and directed towards my general direction as it's propped up thanks to a book stand.

_'What's that?'_ I asked as I climbed and clamored up the tall stool with much more ease and grace than walking.

Gently, I placed my paws on the slightly aged paper and started to read the words about Tranformation on creatures of tales. How even in isolated forests magic itself will form high leveled transformation spells and hide the spells in some plant or thing until a human came into contact with it. In near to all cases, the receiver of the spell transformed in the creature of tales and would have to find something of the creature that upon touching would transform them back into their human selves with a little quality of their creature selves still attached. But in two cases, which involved Celestial magic in the roots of the Transformation spell, there is no cure as nobody knows how to get any Celestial bones of creatures from tales.

"Once you're done with that page turn to the bookmarked one and read that." Cobra informed.

As instructed, I attentively stood up on the table so I could see the bookmarked page. Like a filing cabinet, I fingered my way through the pages until my sharp claws got to the marked page. I then, carefully so I didn't tear the old book, brought my hands to the bottom of the book, as they are still on the bookmarked page, before movinging my hind legs down onto the stool again so I can turn to the page. I flip the 50 to 80 pages and saw that the bookmarked page is about dragons or more specifically put, dragon hatchlings that are born from real dragons and created from the Transformation spells as well.

'_Lovely, I'm a hatchling. Ooo~!'_ I said to myself as wicked ideas of how to be a pest arose and piled up quickly in my mind.

"Don't even think about it, Cy." Cobra murmured from his spot.

_'Shoot, I forgot you can hear my thoughts...and who's 'Cy'?'_ I asked as I moved my body towards him. My head cocks to the side in question.

"My nickname for you." Cobra answered as he flipped his page and placed a bookmark on the book.

'_Why are you already creating a nickname for me when we hardly know each other?'_ I asked.

"Because I don't like saying your name."

'_What's wrong with my name?!'_ I demand as I snort out a puff of smoke from my nostrils.

"Cobra? What are you-Oh good, she's awake." I turn my attention towards Angel as she saunters towards the table. "Hey Lucy-Chan, what would you like to have a codename?" She hands Cobra a paper.

"Serenity, Evening Star, Seraphina, Stardust, Draco-" Cobra drawls out as he list off the names.

_'DRACO!? Why the hell would I want to be named after a Celestial Constellation?!'_ I asked as my body jumps and goes ridged from shock and bewilderment. Some low growls and chirps come from my more vocal voice which has Angel looking at me with an amused look from my reaction.

"Chill down, it's just codenames!" Cobra said.

'_Yeah, well what's wrong with me just having my name?'_ I demanded.

"Easy, we don't want to keep saying a name that means 'light' every time we want your attention."

'_Well aren't you spoilt!'_

"I gladly accept that insult." Cobra said with a smug smile as he taps my snout with his index finger.

"What's she saying?" Angel asked but before Cobra could answer, Racer suddenly appears and is sitting on the chair next to Cobra that has Cobra's jacket on it.

"Hey, what's up?" Racer asked as he plucked the list from Cobra's hands and jotted down a few names.

"Already done with your job?" Cobra asked as Midnight, Racer and the other guy comes in.

"Yeah, it was a piece of cake, the whole building was crumbling and burning by the time I was done with it. Deciding on codenames for Lucy?" Racer asked as he passed the paper back to Cobra.

"Yes, Cobra was just about to relay what she was saying in their small conversation." Angel said.

.

.

.

"Hahaha! We gladly accept your 'insult' 'Seraphina'." Racer laughed after hearing the whole conversation from Cobra. I breathe fire towards his general direction that he dodges with his swiftness.

"Seraphina crossed off." Hot Eye said as he drew a line through the name.

"So, why don't you like 'Seraphina', 'Indigo'?" Angel asked only to receive a growl from me.

"Indigo blacked out."

'_It's a pretty name but I don't want to be called it.'_ I said as I rested my head on the table. The bookstand and book had been moved out of my reach while Cobra was relaying the conversation to them all.

"Well aren't you picky." Cobra teased as his purple snake came into the room and slithered beside him.

'_Well aren't you selfish, can't stick to a name, have to use a codename!'_ I sassed back earning a full hearted laugh from Cobra.

* * *

Sometime Later;

I blow another raspberry at their suggested name before turning my head the other direction like a snobby child.

"You are being impossible! Yes!" Hot Eye exclaimed as Midnight rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

As the other's groan I grumble to myself as I pouted on the stool, '_Why can't you just call me Seren like my GrandMama and Grannyma did?'_

"That's actually a good name Cy." Cobra said as I jumped, forgetting once again that he's the only one who can 'hear' my thoughts.

"What is?" Midnight asked as he lifted one eyelid and looked at the table with his red irises.

"Seren." Cobra answered. The whole crowd does a standstill as they process the name.

"...Doesn't that mean 'Star' in another language?" Angel asked.

"Yup." Cobra answered as he pet Cubellios' head.

"Congratulations, your codename is Seren." Brain said as he went to the bookshelf and brought out a book with a troop full of bookmarks in it.

'_Well I may not like being forced to have a codename, but at least it's a nickname that I've known since childhood.'_ I murmured to myself as my vocal voice does a trilling yet soothing single note.

"Just read your spell book, little drake." Cobra said as he placed the bookstand in front of me.

I let loose one last raspberry towards Cobra before looking down at the closed book that is as thick as my chest; dragon chest not human chest! I stand on my hind legs and let my taloned toes dangle over the ledge of the stool before steadying my unbalanced self against the hard cover book with my front paws. Like last time with the previous book, I opened this book to the first bookmarked page as I ignored the stares of amusement and awe that the 7 were putting on me. I lick my dry lips as I set the bookmark down and look at the page but before the inked diagrams and writing could be processed the whole world goes foggy as I find my sight going from a clear haze, to a hazy brown that changes to a neon blue with a black background that I realize after a second is my unconscious state.

* * *

In Lucy's Unconscious Mind

The neon blue haze that overcame my vision just moments before started to back away from my sight until it was a perfect blue line. I look higher and see a spell forming and being written by the blue line, that seems to be feeding itself to the written spell before me. As the spell diagram starts to get higher, I notice some other neon lights behind the original spell that I'm standing in front of and realize that there are duplicate of the spell that act as a wormhole of sorts. Feeling a small tickle on my paws, I bring them up close to my face as I bring my head down and see the complete first original spell at the palm of my paw.

_Udefeum._

* * *

Three Hours After Lucy Passed Out

I stir awake to only find myself in another room that has a fireplace and a brown wall that tops the place of 'where-ever-I-am' off with a creepy medieval vibe unless it's a lover's cuddle or other various things retreat sweet. I find a bed frame on the ceiling...wait...ceiling...that can't be right.

I lift my head up from my odd, yet comfortable, upside down position that I had my head in and right the wrong that I first saw; the bed frame. I smack my lips as I realize I'm on a fluffy blanket. A shift in the bed has me looking behind me to see Midnight sprawled out on the bed as he reads a book.

"I see you're awake." Midnight comments after he snaps his red iris eyes at me. I smack my mouth two more times before Midnight moves his other arm, that was resting atop his head, and grabs something off the nightstand. "Let's see if you can write so Cobra doesn't have to be the interpreter for you anymore."

He places a notepad and a fountain pen in front of me. I pick up the pen and test out its weight in my hands before I test it out on paper. *_Well it seems like I can, looks like I can and feels like I can so I guess I can.*_

"Your just doing that to annoy me aren't you?"

*_Did it work?*_

"No." Midnight murmured matter-of-factly.

*_Bummer. Oh well, how long have I been asleep?*_ I asked after a moment of thought.

"Three hours."

*_Hum_*

"Your eyes changed from a doe brown to a neon blue, care to explain what happened?"

*_I think I just had my first lesson as a dragon. I was in this unconscious state to where I was able to see the diagrams of the spell and then I was presented with how the spell works._*

"Interesting. Care to demonstrate the new spell?" Midnight asked.

*_Well-*_ I begin before the door behind my attention span bangs open.

"Hey Mid, Brain's got a job for us. Oh hey, Seren's awake!" Racer cooed. I could feel a sweat drop form in the corner of my cheek.

"What job is it?" Midnight asked.

"Get some people out of a club and lead them into a trap. They're supposedly rich government people so the information they hold is something that is wanted by the clients." Racer described.

"Alright. Seren," I snap my attention back towards Midnight who has set his book down on the nightstand, "you were going to demonstrate?"

*_Yup. You don't mind if it's Racer, right?_*

"Right." Midnight confirmed.

"Hey she can write!" Racer exclaimed with much amusement.

"_Udefeum_." I chanted in my vocal tongue as a familiar yet not-so-familiar sensation rolls over me.

"Uda-wha? WHOA!" Racer exclaimed as he dodges a wormhole that is spewing raging fire. I look passively at the fireplace where my small primary wormhole is at and above a small ember with a single solitude flame.

**DOWNSTAIRS**

"CY!" Cobra hollers as he dodges three wormhole spells that spew fire at him.

**UPSTAIRS**

"We're bringing her with us." Racer said as he marvels at the scorch marks on the wall.

"Agreed." Midnight said as he picks me up and holds me in the crook of his arm.

'_Huh?_'

* * *

Alrighty,_ so to clarify things if they haven't been clarified already, Lucy is a baby dragon! The story picture is my reference of what Lucy looks like in her dragon form._

_I got the picture when I was at the Renaissance Faire when I was in Seattle some time ago. The picture is drawn by Amy Brown, and I'm becoming a budding fan of her work._

_I want to give thanks to **cutehoney4**, you've been with me since the beginning._

_I also want to give thanks to **xXJayfeatherRocksXx** and **SakuraMirage1** for giving me reviews._

_I love all reviews that come in and so I hope to see more reviews._


	4. Chapter 4

So confusion does not ensue;

Regular Speech = "..."

Thoughts = _Italic_

Lucy's Speech = '_Italic_'

Flashbacks & Different Rooms or Settings at Same Times = **BOLD**

Lucy's Writing = *_Italic*_

* * *

_Previously;_

_"We're bringing her with us." Racer said as he marvels at the scorch marks on the wall._

_"Agreed." Midnight said as he picks me up and holds me in the crook of his arm._

'Huh?'

* * *

On The Rooftop Adjacent From A High-Class Restaurant

Racer scowls at Midnight, who's still chuckling from the comical scene that began 9 and ended 6 minutes ago. "It wasn't that funny. I couldn't even see what Seren was doing half the time!"

*_Racer, we are in total agreement. Midnight; QUIT LAUGHING!*_ I wrote in an attempt to ask what job they were bringing me along on since I couldn't really ask nor write my question on the car ride to this town, which name I still have yet to catch.

Midnight just chuckles harder as he grips his ribcage to settle down his laughter. I glide over onto Racer's shoulder so I could observe Midnight in his attempts to get over the scene that in all personal opinion: was not that funny!

* * *

Flashback of now 10 minutes ago;

Midnight and Racer climb into an SE automobile closed roof car that resembles a sports car. With something, besides Midnight's arm and the air, finally beneath my feet, I crawl up and over Midnight's shoulder as he buckles up and get's in an odd position as Racer revs the car.

"I'm taking the scenic route so Seren? You might want to buckle up." Racer murmured in warning.

'_What? G-g-GAH!"_ I shout as the car suddenly lurches forward at full speed with tires squealing.

The sudden movement caused me to flip over Midnight's headrest and fall back and wings first into the nook of the backseat. My more vocal voice trills in discomfort and daze as I try to get out of my awkward position and buckle up. It doesn't get as far as getting out of the position when Racer turns the corner and I start rolling summersaults' into the back seat's car door! An opposing turn has me rolling to the other side of the car and knocking my head against the thick plastic of the car door. On shaky legs I stand up on all fours as Racer speeds forward before I could make a turn to get to the seatbelt, a speed bump sends me rocketing in the air like a surprised cat and down into the car floor with a high trill.

"What's she doing back there?" Racer asked.

"Hold on." Midnight said as he turns in his seat and steadies himself against Racer's seat so he isn't tossed around like a rag doll. Another bump and turn sends me sky rocketing out of the floor carpet and back onto the middle seat. "Holy shit." Midnight murmurs.

"What is it?" Racer asks in alarm.

"She hasn't got a seat belt on yet." Another hard turn has me sliding into the car door behind Midnight." She's being tossed around like a rag doll, Hahaha!" Midnight answers as he starts to crack up.

'_Not funny!_' I growled with clench teeth as I did my claws and cut long tears into the leather seating as the gravity of another speedy turn sends me to the opposite side of the car.

"That better not be my seat you're tearing up, Seren!" Racer warned as he goes through a series of tight curves of whatever god-forsaken, devils road that this-this...MADMAN has decided to drive on!

'_Then don't drive so fast~!_' I replied through grit teeth as I once again missed the floor carpet areas behind Midnight where I planned to crawl under the seat. '_Oo, I'm forgetting there are two seats to crawl under!_' I remind myself as the shadowed carpet behind Racer comes into my eye's view. As quickly as I could, I scrambled over to the shadowed carpet behind Midnight but just as I am sliding off the seat, another bump sends me sailing up into the air and landing on the backseat's headrest directly behind Midnight's seat. '_Totally off intended target!_' I screamed in my mind as I quickly adjust myself to where I can launch myself into the carpet floor of the car and even though it will be an uncomfortable landing. I'll at least be able to crawl under the seat!

I jump as the car goes down a small hill and turns to the right to where I am literally sailing high over my intended target and over in Racer's direction. '_Oh shit!_' I think to myself as the world goes into slow-mode before I crash into the carpet floor between Racer's legs on the driver's side.

"WAH! Drake in the driver's seat! Drake in the driver's seat!" Racer sounds off as I tumble around the area and his legs like a pin-ball in a pin-ball machine. "Seren you better not be pressing any of the pedals down there!"

'_I'M NOT TRYING TO! If you don't believe me then, YOU BE SMALL AND BE THE PIN-BALL TO THIS PIN-BALL DEATH MACHINE THAT YOU'VE GOT US IN!_' I growled and yelled at him as I pull myself up onto the place where the shift stick and the cup holders are at, only to see Midnight laughing so hard that he's crying and can't breathe. '_Nuoh!_' I shout as I am sent back down onto the carpet floor to have another round of 'live pin-ball'. _Enough is enough!_ I think to myself as I bite into Racer's shin, which causes him to yelp in pain and alarm.

Then I wrap my body, tail and ligaments around the rest of his shin and sink my claws in past his racer track suit. "YE~EOW-OW-OW! Seren, lessen up on the teeth and claws!" Racer shouts as he tries to keep control of the car with two hands on the steering wheel. Midnight finally gets the air that he's looking for as he crows with laughter and slaps his hand on his knee. I take out my claws from his pant leg and remove my mouth from his shin but in return for doing those two things, I tighten my coiled body around Racer's shin to the point here he hisses in pain. "If my foot turns blue, I'm ~~~!" Racer mumbled as the last part becomes incoherent to even my sensitive ears.

When Racer finally stopped at the vehicle, Midnight had to help pry and pull me off his shin so he could walk properly. I had tears in my eyes, which oddly grew a lily that had a golden tinge on it's petals when they fell. Racer picked it and handed it to me as I stationed myself like a cat atop Midnight's shaking shoulders as he holds in his laughter.

I put the flower under Midnight's nose as an offering. "No you keep it. I'm not a flower person." Midnight said.

Dejected, I pull the flower back up to me and sniffed it while murmuring absentmindedly, '_But I am._'

Flashback End.

* * *

I snapped out of my reminiscence as Midnight took my flower and tossed it away, it turns into soft, silver starlight that glides up into the atmosphere on a non-existent breeze. I stare up at the sky as I come to realize for the first time in the 8 minutes I've been in this town, that the night sky has all its stars out and presented to the world. Midnight bops my head with a notebook and pen.

Snatching it I ask; *_So, what is this 'job' that you fella's have brought me on?_*

"Our client wants some information from some powerful Wizards who are associated with the Council. They're in that restaurant, we need to get them out of them and draw them over to a trap that the client set up for them." Racer answered.

Midnight looks at me thoughtfully for a few seconds, at which I audibly gulped at, before saying, "This might be good to further test out your new spell. Let's see if you can open more than just one magic circle."

*_But I opened up four at the mansion._* I answered.

"You did?" Midnight asked.

"Where were the other three then?" Racer asked.

*_I sent them down to Cobra's location. He dodged them all but it was still pretty fun to test out if it works past walls and floors!_* I answered.

"We'll have to ask Cobra for confirmation." Midnight murmured to Racer, who nods in agreement.

*_I may be only a hatchling in dragon terms, but I can assure you that I can hear loud and clear when you murmur!_* I informed the two.

Midnight inaudibly chuckled after he reads my message and shakes his head before he lifts me up and balances me on his outstretched arm. "Ready to go flying, Seren?"

'_Is there any choice that I have?_' I asked before some small unknown spells lift me 10 feet above Midnight and glide me around the high end building. As the wind rings in my ears, I spy an exit door opening up with a drunk couple laughing giddily as they stumble down the stair way.

Swooping, I make it past the closing door with flying colors and soften my landing as I land beside a planter's pot. I hide behind it when a waiter walks out of the employee's restroom and walks towards the center dining hall. Tweaking my ears I hear lots of murmured chatter from rich, old and young customers and my nose catches whiffs of expensive perfume and cologne that has me blanching silently before I follow the waiter's direction in a more covert way. Entering the dining hall, I instantly spot out an empty table in the center of the restaurant and make my way over to it without being seen as I stick low to the ground.

I survey the tables around my table from my low vantage point and just realized that I have no idea who these Wizards are nor the reason why I'm following Midnight and Racer's orders. _Hmm... Well-, I have no explanation as to why I need to follow their rules, I just feel the need to respect them... They did mention that these targets are Powerful Wizards of the Council, so they can take care of themselves if they think that something fishy is going on. So if I make it flashy enough, they'll realize that something is up and be on guard and might be more difficult for Racer and Midnight to catch. And for fun's sake I'll see if I can hitch a ride away from them as punishment for having me do this!_ I think deviously to myself. _Now what's flamboyant enough to sound off warnings to Wizards?_ I scan through the table cloths and the feet of customer and employee alike when I spy a fireplace that is currently not light. Racking my brain, I come up with a suitable, Fairy Tail devious way to sound of alarm. '_Let's do this the Salamander way, shall we?_' I ask myself as I form the primary wormhole spell in the center of my cupped paws and sigh out blue and yellow fire.

High pitched screams of alarm erupt from everyone as the high-class run for the exits and duck down from the three feet of billowing blue and yellow fire that is attacked and pooling up on the ceiling and is erupting out of 9 wormhole spells that surround the restaurant walls but are clear of the exits. Everything moves in fast pace as someone knocks over my table as they attempt to get over to an exit.

'_Time to move!_' I said to myself as I weave through the shoes and heels of frantic rich people and make my way outside. I take a left and scurry away from the restaurant.

As I am two blocks away form the scene a scent catches my nose; a scent of fresh breeze in a clover field atop a high hill. Skidding to a sliding stop, I catch the form of a small child carrying lots of bags and boxes as she heads towards the train station. I hurry over to her and silently climb into a bag that she's carrying. A wave of pure exhaustion washes over me and I fall asleep on a fuzzy scarf.


	5. Chapter 5

So confusion doesn't ensue;

Regular speech = "..."

Thoughts = _Italic_

Lucy's speech = '_Italic_'

Lucy writing or typing; *_Italic_*

* * *

Previously;

_As I am two blocks away from the scene a scent catches my nose; a scent of fresh breeze in a clover field atop a high hill. Skidding to a sliding stop, I catch the form of a small child carrying lots of bags and boxes as she heads towards the train station. I hurry over to her and climb into a bag that she's carrying. A wave of exhaust washes over me and I fall asleep on a fuzzy scarf._

* * *

On the train;

The crumpling of bags and an inspecting hand stirs me half-awake from my comfortable slumber; I lift my head warily and look up into the brown eyes of a small girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry for waking you up!" The girl starts as she retracts her hand to the edge of the bag. "I didn't mean to disturb your sleep; it's been a long time since I've seen a dragon. My name's Wendy, what's yours?"

A small, white, blinding flash of light comes across my vision as I see a white furred, cat-like, beast-like, dragon's face behind and looking over Wendy's shoulder staring down at me in fascination. The world once again goes hazy brown to a hazy neon blue as I whipser, '-_Lucy-'_

* * *

In Lucy's Unconscious Mind

An ethereal like blue screen is in front of me. The alphabet starts typing out in a single column and row where letter after letter replaces one another. Then a neon blue electric-like wire goes out and connects to a gray figure farther in the distance in front of me. After blinking once, the blue electric-like wire appears in a full scale mass of connections to multiple other blue screens as the wire fades and lights up as it pules in an unsteadily slow beat.

_Ahn Emeru_

* * *

Cait Shelter

I wake up yet again to hands, this time inspecting my wings. With an exposed belly stretch, since I'm on my back and my wings are splayed out beside me, I retract my wings as I roll back onto my stomach, all the while smacking my lips and trying to open my slightly crust closed eyes. Once I get them open, I meet the blue eyes of a pure white cat that resembles Happy, in a race structure kind of way, with a cute dress on. Tilting my head to the side, I could see the tribal interior decoration of this place.

"Hello again!" Wendy cried in excitement as her face beamed in happiness. "My name is Wendy, this is Carla and this place is the Wizard Guild, Cait Shelter!" Wendy said as she bowed down in respect.

"Can you tell us your name?" 'Carla' asked as some guild mate's stepped into view around the round table I'm on.

'_Uno momento._' I said as I lift up one finger to signal 'one moment'. Feeling my magic pool in my body, I chant, "_Ahn Emeru._" A blue screen, like the one in the dream appears before me with a keyboard of sorts. I immediately start typing, *_Hello Wendy, Carla. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I am a wizard of the Wizard Guild, Fairy Tail, and as of recently, I've been transformed and turned into a dragon hatchling._* As I wrote the message, more and more guild members went over to stand behind Wendy and Carla.

"Nabura. How did you transform into a hatchling?" An aged man asked.

*_Well,_* I started, *_I had just completed my third solo job since joining Fairy Tail. The job was to help find some lost jewels that were in an abandoned mine for a family. The whole adventure of that job is a whole other story though. So, as part of the reward for completing the job in just a few hours, I got a box that was found by an abandoned station, a few hours upon departing the town, I made camp and started to rummage through the box that I was rewarded, and in it, I found a miniature book. It was about yay high, and this wide,_* I explained as I went through hand motions to further explain how big the book was, *_and it had a book cover of silver binding leather and a cute dark gray design of a flower on the center of the front and back bindings. I started reading it after I had a fire going, eaten, and got a magnifying glass. It was filled with beautiful poetry and short story descriptions of life and the celestial night. Once I had finished reading it, I started to fall asleep but a funny sensation overcame me and started to transform me into this form that you see me in now. Before you ask where the book is, there is a reason why I said 'had' and that is because as soon as my transformation was completed, a magic bullet was fired at the book and so it was utterly destroyed leaving behind a single tiny speck of ash to float down onto the dirt. The shot was fired from a wizard group of 7 beings. After some multiple hours with them, I was brought on a job and grew curious as I wanted to teach my finders a lesson to not take me as a complete pushover, so I caused some havoc, ran away, came across Wendy and hitched a ride. Speaking-or should I say, mentioning of which, Wendy? Sorry if I was extra weight and a trouble as you were carrying the baggage._* I apologized as I looked to her and bowed in sincerity and apology.

"Oh, you weren't baggage at all, Lucy-san! I'm glad to see another dragon, but a little sad that you aren't a real dragon." Wendy said as she went form surprised happy to disappointingly sad.

*_Why do you need to meet a real dragon?_* I asked.

"To ask if they know where my mom went." Wendy answered. When I cocked my head in questioning she giggles before going on, "My mother is Grandine, the Sky Dragon."

*_Huh, kind of like Natsu's and Gajeel's dragons. Wait did your mom disappear on 7/7/777?_* I asked as I quickly typed.

"Uh-huh! You mentioned that you were from Fairy Tail, right?!" Wendy asked with unbridled glistening in her eyes of inspiration and admiration.

*_Yes._* I answered as I scooted a cautionary inch away from the beaming child.

"Then you know Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, and Gray Fullbuster?!" Wendy asked as she knelt down by the table to where her eyes are peaking over the rim of the table.

*_Yeah._*

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M TALKING TO A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL WHO ACTUALLY _KNOWS_ SALAMANDER, TITANIA, AND GRAY FULLBUSTER!" At this burst of squealing and shouting, Wendy rocketed up from her crouching position and starts jumping up and down and running around her guild members. I on the other hand, am putting my paws on my ears in a vain attempt to block out the loud squeals and shouts of the rightfully excited child.

*_Oo-dragon hearing is not the kindest thing to have around squealing and shouting children._* I grumble unhappily as the now connected screen types out my message for me as I do a front flip and land on my back and wings. My comment earns some sympathy chuckles from the Cait Shelter guild members.

I jumped in slight shock when I finally realized that Wendy is towering over me and she looks down on me. "Have you talked to them?" Wendy asked as her happiness and anticipation are barely being contained and restrained.

*_Yeah, they're my teammates._* I answered as I rolled off my back and got on all fours again.

"I didn't know that they formed a team. Did you Carla?" Wendy asked Carla.

"It didn't mention it in the magazines." Carla answered with a shrug.

'_Must be because I've only been there for a year and not as well known as my nakama._' I think to myself.

"Anyway, Wendy! I hope you take Lucy-san's situation into mind that you should not go rummaging through unknown boxes!" Carla scolds.

*_Well actually, you can go through boxes and its okay to be curious, but at the same time be wary of what you're touching and follow your instincts._* I typed before Wendy could say the obvious 'okay' to Carla's lesson.

"Then what did your instincts tell you about that book you read?" Carla asked with a raised eyebrow.

*_My instincts were calling to me and encouraging me to read the book._* I answered whole-heartedly.

Carla lets out a heavy sigh as she shakes her head and places a paw at her temple before pressing on with the questions, "And what did your mind say during this whole situation?"

At this question, I got on my hind legs and counted off the three thoughts that went through my head during the whole time I was reading. *_Oo~ cute design, greatly written words, INSPIRATION~~!_* At the last one, I spirit fingered the last syllable of the word, earning and-if possible-heavier sigh form Carla who is shaking her head and has her hands on her waist.

* * *

_Author's Note;_

_Sorry for the late update, school was calling. I want to say THANKS to those who've reviewed__. I will be posting The Monster's Rumble and updating Ladyship soon so please have patience with me even though you all are terribly awesome and are patient enough already._

_Happy Reading!_


End file.
